A New Case
by TheMadHatter101
Summary: After John and Sherlock recover from the pool incident, The crime fighting duo carry on with what they do best. Solve cases! And then again perhaps the murder at 32 Grove Avenue is a lot more complex than it seems.Read and Review.   My First FanFic
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Everyone.**

**This is my first fanfic. Yay! The story line seems it bit slow at the moment but give me a couple of chapters and i'll throw our favourite consulting detective and doctor into an awesome plot.**

**This chapter is rather short and mainly focused on the pool incident.**

**Oh and snaps for sir arthur doyle for creating such fantastic chracters and storylines and the bbc for bringing sherlock back to life. Sadly I don't own the show, books or the characters but I love writing stories about them. Blah Blah Blah you get the point. **

**Hope you enjoy it.**

_With the coat strapped with explosives off I could feel my heart drumming in my head. Adrenaline sprinting through my vains. My heart hadn't beated that fast since my days in Afghanistan, leaning up against the wall I tried to catch my breath. Jim Moriarty had made a dramatic exit, wait he was dramatic full stop. Boasting about his achievements like he was reciting a monologue, he certainly wasn't modest._

_And I thought Sherlock was bad._

_That horrible familiar feeling came over me as his voice echoed in my ear. He was back, and I feared for Sherlock's life. I could die and it wouldn't matter but Sherlock if he died then I don't know what Scotland Yard, what the world would do without him. I would die for Sherlock like I would for anyone, anything that has ever meant something to me. _

" _Sorry Boys… I'm So Changeable! It is a weakness with me, but to refer to myself, it is my only weakness"._

" _You can't be allowed to continue, you just can't. I would try to convince, but everything I have to say has already crossed your mind"_

_Sherlock's head turned to me and I knew what he was going to do. We both nodded in agreement._

"_Probably my answer has already crossed yours"_

_Sherlock held the gun steadily as he pointed it at the coat lying helplessly on the floor. Waiting for Moriarty to say something, anything. For once Moriarty was silent. _

_A clown like grin remaining fixed on Jim's Face_

_A loud boom replaced the heartbeat pulsing in the head. I covered my ears._

_All I could think about was to check if Sherlock was all right. That was all that mattered _

_Then everything went black._

**_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_**

" John? John?"  
I could hear Sherlock's voice. It was softer than usual. Thank God he was alive.

" John wake up! You're having a nightmare"

A shadow of a man loomed over my bed.

My eyes opened and meet worried ones that were usually stone cold.  
Sherlock sat on a chair next to John's bed, sighing with relief.

" You Ok?"

" Yeah… I'm Fine"

I lied back falling into the cushions letting myself relax and think things over. We did escape the pool after all, I was in hospital remember. Stupid John.

" What did you have a nightmare about?"

" The Pool."

Sherlock smiled with satisfaction and left my bedroom.

" I thought so, Cup of tea?" Sherlock called to me down the hallway.

He seemed to be a lot more considerate of me after the pool incident, as far as considerate goes with Sherlock, he still stares at the wall and doesn't breath a word for days on end. But he (as weird as it sounds) cares a bit more than he used too.

I grinned to myself, and pulled on one of my favourite jumpers.

" That would be great". I replied smiling.

**A/N - And there you go! I probabally should go into more detail about what happened in the pool but I might save that for a later chapter.**

** Will be updating reguarly unless the evil elves in my brain give me writers block.**

**Oh and I would absolutely love it if you review and give me feedback. Good or Bad. There's always room for improvement.**

**Thanks for reading. :)**

**ThE mAd HaTtEr 101**


	2. Chapter 2 32 Grove Avenue

**Hello Readers**

**New Chapter. Couldn't wait to post it .**

**Please Read and Review.**

**Oh and This Chapter is in the Author's Point of View ( instead of john's)**

This person leaning over the victims body had never killed someone before. He never thought he had to, but this woman had got in the way. She had got in the way of all his plans.

" I always get what I want," He whispered to himself.

"Always!"

And he quickly fled to scene, walking up Grove Avenue.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

John held a mug in my hands, sipping it occasionally while watching the news with Sherlock.

Sherlock wasn't watching it though, he was thinking , looking out the window, when suddenly his phone vibrated.

_1 New Message:_

_From: Lestrade_

_Need you to come to Scotland Yard. _

_Also have a new case. Come ASAP_

" Lestrade needs us to come to the station so he can fill out a report about what happened…" Sherlock took a breath " at the Pool"

" Oh" John said

" And he has a new case." Sherlock spoke excitedly

" Do you want me to come?"

" Of course, Why wouldn't I John?"

John smiled at him and put my jacket on the followed Sherlock down the staircase and out onto Baker Street.

" What's the case about?"wondered John

" Don't know yet but i'm pretty sure it's a crime of some sort" Sherlock said.

John mocked him. Sherlock wasn't impressed. But they both ended up laughing.

A shiny black cab pulled up and we got in. Sherlock didn't even bother telling him the address, too deep in thought I suppose.

" Err… Scotland Yard Please" John said.

The Cabdriver nodded and we started moving through busy London streets.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

" So his name is?" asked Lestrade

" Jim Moriarty." John replied.

" And he is the head honcho"

" Yes, He knows a lot of people, most of them criminals" Sherlock butted in.

" He isn't dead. We didn't find his body at the pool, he must of escaped just in time before the bomb had a full impact."

John looked at Sherlock. Waiting for him to say how they escaped. He couldn't remember how they did, he was knocked unconscious and he thought it would be rude to ask Sherlock.

" How did you escape?" Lestrade asked curiously.

" I already knew how to get out if danger should arise. Already mapped out an exit and used it. It was quite theatrical our exit I believe. Fire engulfing the building and I got out just in time. Realized John wasn't with me and pulled him out of the fire, called an ambulance and that's where you came in Lestrade."

Sherlock looked at John and tried not to look too embarrassed at the utter awe in John's eyes.

That sentence was playing over and over in John's mind

'_Don't believe in heroes john heroes don't exist and if they did I wouldn't be one of them.'_

" You've alreadly filled us in on most things haven't you. Oh. Is there anyone else I should interview about Jim?"

" Molly Hooper?" John said.

" Yes, her." Sherlock agreed. " Moving on. Ah. New Case"

Lestrade pulled out a file from his desk drawer.

" There was a woman found in a house yesterday. Dead. She was unemployed. Hardly knew anyone in the neighbourhood according to the local gossips"

" And yet she has been murdered." Sherlock said.

" Exactly, So what did she do when she was unemployed? No one has a clue, she only left the house occasionally" Lestrade replied.

" And of course her so called 'hobby' must be linked as to why she was murdered"

" Maybe." Lestrade said unsurely

" Who are the few that knew her?"

" Well the person that found her was her friend/ boyfriend I believe"

" And her boyfriend has no idea what she was doing in her spare time ?" John asked.

" Looking for jobs he said." Lestrade replied

" Have you checked her internet history" Sherlock asked.

" It's been deleted."

" Oh come on Lestrade. You can easily get past deleted. Where is her computer, laptop, internet device."

" It's in her home."

" Where's the addre_"

"The address is 32 Grove Ave, Thornbury and there's a police officer guarding the house that will let you in"

" Fantastic!"

Sherlock was already out the door. John sighed and Lestrade took pity on him.

" Oh and John. I'll be keeping out for any clues as to the whereabouts of this Jim Moriarty guy and be sure to keep in touch"

" Will do".

John said goodbye before followed the turned heads of the office workers towards the forensic department offices and found Sherlock quarrelling with Anderson.

" Sherlock!" John said guiding him towards the elevator, as Anderson was in half sentence.

Sherlock pressed the down button and an elevator doors opened.

" I won that argument with Anderson" Sherlock boasted.

John laughed at how childish he sounded saying that and soon enough they were both on the side of the curb waiting for another cab to take them to their destination.

32 Grove Avenue.

**A/N **

**Oooo So we've alreadly been introduced to this murderer bloke. Hmmm? I think we might be seeing a lot more of him soon. :) :D And so the plot thickens.**

**Hope you're liking the story so far, and if you are tell me about it, if you're not tell me about it anyway lol. **

**Perhaps this murder is more complex than it seems. Perhaps. Hint Hint.**

**:0 :) :D B)**


End file.
